


Chain Reaction

by nochick_fics



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Canon - Anime, Crack, M/M, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi is looking for Hiro. When he finds him, all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evildrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evildrem/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal on 10/16/10.

Shuichi Shindou flounced down the hallway of the record company he called home in search of his best friend and bandmate, and displaying his usual exuberance in doing so, which was now so commonplace that passersby thought nothing at all about the flamboyantly pink-haired young man’s often bizarre mannerisms, which included seemingly random bouts of crying and morphing--sometimes simultaneously.  
  
After opening almost half a dozen closed doors and still no Hiro, the overly jubilant singer was about to give up until he came to the last door before reaching the elevators. While he didn’t expect to find his pal in the seldom-used room, which was really little more than a glorified storage closet, Shuichi flung the door open with his usual flair anyway and poked his head inside, whereupon his brain barely had time to register the image of Bad Luck’s guitarist bent over a defunct keyboard and getting reamed hard and fast by the band’s gun-crazy American manager before said brain was almost splattered on the door when K opened fire at him with a ridiculously enormous revolver.  
  
The young man, now inexplicably dressed in banana cosplay, took off down the hallway, running for his life and screaming bloody murder, to the surprise of absolutely no one… except his idol Ryuichi Sakuma, who assumed that Shuichi was merely playing a game of tag and started running after him, waving his stuffed pink bunny Kumagoro in the air and laughing his ass off. Shuichi plowed through a wall with Ryuichi in tow and ran over his long-suffering producer Sakano, who subsequently feared Toma Seguchi’s wrath so much that he bade farewell to such a cruel world and jumped out of a nearby window, although he lived to tell the tale, as he usually did.  
  
And so ended another typical day at N-G.


End file.
